


【合集】佩特x露米诺斯短打合集（全年龄）

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Summary: 英雄团内的办公室恋情
Relationships: Luminous/Phantom (MapleStory)





	【合集】佩特x露米诺斯短打合集（全年龄）

**Author's Note:**

> *仅收录千字左右的短文，没有成文的小段子和月球表面般没头没尾的坑（。）以后会不会填也不知道（……  
> *时间跨度极大，文风跳跃极大，请酌情观看

【谁比较能熬夜】  
“哈啊…”  
在埃文今天晚上第七次打完一个巨大的哈欠之后，闭上嘴的同时感受到了舌尖传来的甜味。香而不腻的味道非常好吃……不，重点不是这个，谁趁着他打哈欠的时候往他嘴里丢了颗糖来着？  
他从差点把他头顶都埋没的羊皮纸堆里猛地抬起头来，吓得旁边正在打盹的米乐鼻涕泡都震破了。  
罪魁祸首促狭地眯着一双紫色的眸子，翘着腿直接坐在桌板上，右手撑着脸颊笑得一脸阳光灿烂。  
“噗……抱歉抱歉，看你那么困就忍不住玩了玩。”怪盗毫无诚意地眨了眨眼，“放心，又不会有毒，那是软蛋的星星糖。”  
正襟危坐地握着羽毛笔认真披阅卷宗的夜光法师手一抖，差点在纸上划出一道不雅观的污渍。  
“……小偷，我不记得我给过你那个东西。”  
言下之意便是死小偷竟敢趁开会的时候摸他的兜。  
“我也挺意外软蛋居然会带这种甜食？难道打算当夜宵的么？”  
“这和你没关系吧。”露米诺斯干巴巴地回答，“欧罗拉一直有这个习惯……”  
“诶——你们魔法师的品味还真是奇特。”  
“我不觉得热衷于掏别人兜的某个小偷有资格评论品味。”  
眼见这两个人又要进入撕逼模式，埃文无奈地按了按额角，想找点什么话来劝劝，脑子却一片空白。佩特和露米诺斯的对话似乎隔了一层玻璃才传进他耳朵里，昏昏沉沉不甚明了……整个人像是泡在温水里……  
突然一只左手砰地拍到了他的背上，埃文反射性地刷地直坐起身，而被另一只右手拍到的米乐也一甩尾巴赶紧爬起来。  
“嘿！年轻人累了就该去睡觉！”大姐般的阿岚粗暴地揉着他的头，嘿嘿一笑：“武士最重要的就是精神！不注意休息哪来的精神继续修炼？何况你这小鬼还在长身体的时候呢。”  
“但是，这些资料今天不做完的话……”  
埃文还想辩解，隐月走过来拍拍他的肩膀：“已经很晚了。我知道你很想追上大家，但别太勉强自己。等休息好了再继续也不迟。”  
“说得很对嘛。那我也先去休息啦，晚安诸位！”  
阿岚一手拖着埃文，后面跟着摇摇欲坠的米乐，留给众人一个潇洒的背影。隐月随即站起来微微欠身，表示他也先走一步。  
房间另一头的精灵王梅赛德斯朝队友们挥挥手。本来精灵的精神力就异乎常人，即使已是深夜时分，梅赛德斯依然没怎么觉得困倦。然而之后她斜睨了一眼此刻毫无睡意甚至越吵越精神的某两位。  
惯于夜行的怪盗佩特，和来自永夜之林的夜光法师露米诺斯。  
梅赛德斯思考了一秒莫名觉得心好累，决定还是撤退走人算了。

【第601次吵架】  
“真麻烦，弗里德。”  
听完姑且算是领导者的长篇大论，佩特双手往脑袋后面一抱，整个人挂在椅背上半真半假地抱怨道。弗里德无奈地笑笑，正打算开口再说点什么，却被桌子另一头的人抢去了话头。  
“有意见就直说，别每次一副敷衍的样子。”  
佩特朝对面抬了抬眼皮。  
露米诺斯坐在那里，银色的头发被烛光映得一闪一闪，然而冰冷的蓝色眼睛没有沾染上丝毫火焰的热度，即使在充满着温暖的橙色光芒的房间里也显得颇有寒意。  
似乎从佩特加入这个小团体开始他的态度就从未改变过一丝一毫。  
“不客气。”  
佩特撑起身子，保养良好的修长手指点了点桌上的某一处。尽管小圆桌上的沙盘、羊皮地图和不知名的魔法道具堆积如山，但他还是准确地找到了刚刚他们在谈论的地方。  
“从阿里安特到那边的行程，是需要取得入境许可对吗？那样的话，与其跟皇宫那边交涉，还不如让我直接拿过来。”  
“拿过来？”  
露米诺斯提高了声音。  
“哦，用你的话就是说，干些肮脏的小偷行径咯。”  
佩特十分温和地解释说。  
“绝对不行。这样太危险了。一旦暴露我们根本没法通过这整个地区。”  
“喂喂，对怪盗的身手多些信任可以吗？而且，说实话，软蛋根本不知道跟那边沟通有多麻烦——让我来的话，我们还能省下更多的时间，留给后面据点的支援呢。”  
“我倒是觉得收拾偷东西的烂摊子更麻烦些。那边之前明明表示过信任我们，这就是你对友方的态度？”  
“好了，好了，今天就到此为止。”  
声音虽轻，却不容置喙地插进了对话之中。弗里德拍拍几乎要从椅子上弹起来的光法师的肩膀，一边朝佩特那边递过去眼色，“选择和那边的合作，自然是有其他的考虑，这个我们下次再说吧。大家先回去休息。”  
佩特耸了耸肩膀。他知道弗里德其实就是否决了他的提案，不过对这位素来和风细雨的领导者他倒是没打算纠缠。然而，还是那个硬梆梆的声音不合时宜地跳了出来。  
“弗里德，我还是觉得这个计划太不可靠。你总是把一切想得太好。”  
就连佩特也忍不住为弗里德感到一丝尴尬。怎么说刚刚弗里德也是在帮着露米诺斯说话才对……居然转眼就过来把矛头对准他了。这样的事果然只有软蛋这种呆子才能干得出来，想到这里他甚至都不生气，而是觉得有些好玩了。他事不关己地观察着露米诺斯抽动的眉毛，直到几杯茶出现在他们面前。  
“时间不早了，诸位，明天再说也不迟。”  
这个人，印象中是叫隐月来着。方才吵得太兴起，佩特差点都忘了他们是在进行团内会议。梅赛德斯早在吵架开始的时候就默默捂上了额头，阿岚则瘫在椅子上抱怨着“作战计划真不擅长啊还不如直接操起家伙上比较带劲”。  
最后加入他们的佩特托着下巴想着，答应弗里德，倒还不算亏。靠不靠谱不知道，但至少这群人看起来都很有趣。  
当然，还是露米诺斯更有趣一点。

【请在横线上填写合适的内容】  
不知道为什么，也许是因为他们都喝了假酒，佩特突然想跟露米诺斯开个玩笑。

稍微有点过分的那种。

反正，从他们五百年后重逢以来，互相的吵闹就开始变本加厉。仔细想想倒也是能够理解，阿岚不想管，梅赛德斯懒得管，隐月不好管，埃文？等他长大几岁再管吧。

没人能说什么。就算真的过分了点，事后也可以当玩笑揭过去。

“软蛋。”

露米诺斯回过头来。那张平时总是很古板的脸微微透出些许红晕。佩特觉得自己有点昏头，但他还是一口气说了。

“_______________。”

【正确的处理方式】  
埃文不在的时候，阿岚、梅赛德斯、隐月划拳决定谁去给掐得风生水起的佩特和露米诺斯劝架。埃文在的时候，这个差事莫名其妙地就落到了他的头上。

埃文倒是真的有心想把这件事做好，毕竟他景仰的前辈弗里德，在处理这两个麻烦人物的问题上似乎很有一手。于是后继者埃文也坚定认为自己应该向前辈看齐。实在搞不定的时候，他也请教过阿岚（“啊哈！你问这个嘛，我真记不清了，但我想你是不用担心的。”）和梅赛德斯（“他们两个吗……其实什么都别管比较好。”），但是都没有得到合适的答案。最后他找到了隐月，隐月沉默了一会，结果还是告诉他：“阿岚和梅赛德斯说的没错。”

“就，就这样真的没问题吗？我想从前弗里德前辈一定会有什么办法的。”埃文努力地套话。

“唔，你跟我来吧。”

隐月毕竟还是对他最照顾的一个。两人在院子的篱笆外潜伏下来，听着佩特和露米诺斯在里面进行（毫无意义的）追逐战。埃文正想发问，却只见隐月不知从哪里掏出一个小袋子，然后倏地往里面一扔。

埃文：……没想到他干坏事居然也这么熟练？！

“召唤袋。”隐月简短地解释说。

噗地一声，袋里膨胀出了一只巨大的绿水灵。埃文探出头来，只见佩特身形一拧，手杖飞动，卡牌鹘落，直接把怪物钉在了原地，几乎是与此同时，一道豪迈无比的光柱从天而降，绿水灵瞬间变成“><”形脸，嘤地一声消失了。

“唉唉，怎么会有这种东西闯进来？”

“得加强戒备了。虽然并不难对付，但我们要防微杜渐。”

“就知道软蛋会这么说。”

“嗯，看到了吧。”隐月说。“所以弗里德总是派他们俩一起去外勤。”

埃文似乎懂了地点点头。于是下次分配任务的时候，他照猫画虎地把这两个人搁到了一起，不意外地遭到了异口同声的反对。然而反对归反对，并没有任何x用，佩特和露米诺斯边吵边出去了。

“米乐，”埃文严肃地说，“我们还是得跟上他们。”

“啊？为什么我也要？”米乐不解。

“因为关键时刻，你可以朝他们喷火。”埃文正色道。

【七夕】  
“我晚上偶尔也自己来，”佩特坐在水晶花园的栏杆上，借帽檐在月光下的阴影不着痕迹地瞟着旁边的光法师，“在这艘飞船上，你会离星星更近。”无论是耀眼的北极星，还是遥遥相望的星座们，这片天空都有很多口耳相传的浪漫传说——不过想必这个呆瓜法师，脑袋里只装得下占卜用的星盘吧。

即使这样也不错……佩特想着，以“观察天象”为名的话，这家伙大概就发现不了他邀他上船的本意了。反正从结果论来说，露米诺斯答应和他一起坐在星空下度过这个美好的夜晚，计划通。

“很好看。”露米诺斯说。“过去在欧罗拉的时候，我也经常跟前辈们一起看。”

“观测么？你们也研究占星学吧？”

“平常有时会记录，但不是今天。”

“……”佩特的舌头打了个结，差点没接上话。露米诺斯说完才猛然意识到自己好像讲了什么不能提的内容。几颗流星欢乐地从天际蹦了过去，丝毫没有顾忌船上突然微妙起来的气氛。

“我的意思是谢谢你今晚邀请我来……”

“等等，所以软蛋你原来知道……”

两人开口，结果又好巧不巧地撞了同个时间。露米诺斯侧过头看着突然有些不知所措的怪盗，在闪烁的星光里把自己的脸埋了一半到胳膊里。

“……别把人想得太书呆子啊，笨蛋小偷。”

【喜欢的人】  
佩特：“软蛋最近很不对劲啊，是不是有喜欢的人了？我不会说出去的，告诉我是谁嘛。”

露米诺斯：“佩特，闭嘴。”

【咬】【*请注意，有一点擦边描写】  
“呜呃……”

这下就连佩特都差点没喊出声来。这家伙不愧是每天五点爬起来晨练的，牙口真好。关键是这建议还是他自己提的，吃了亏还不能声张。露米诺斯的犬牙扎在他的颈窝里，咬住了还不放开，大有把他撕成两半的架势。

耳廓边带着颤抖的气音和隔着门传来的模糊话语声混在一起，弄得他快要精分了。

佩特甚至有些怀疑这家伙是不是故意的。作为让步，他从对方的体内小心翼翼地抽出来了一部分。

“那个计划……”

“…米诺斯前辈好像…”

“……有什么事吧，他们很早就…”

直到门外的人走远，以听力著称的怪盗都几乎没有余力分辨出是谁的声音。因为那只啃完了他的白毛野兽，突然伸出舌头，一下下舔过刚刚被磨出红痕的地方，还带着直往他耳朵眼里灌的黏糊糊的水声。

佩特简直都头皮发麻了。

他真的很怀疑露米诺斯是故意的。

【Before I Die】  
他还记得当时那件袍子是新做的。在决战前的大约两个晚上，他回去取这件新衣服，外袍是一如既往的纯白，内衬里用浅金丝线绣着密密麻麻的魔法纹路，指尖拂过的时候，会有奇异的发烫感，仿佛温柔的火花。他再熟悉不过的东西被精巧地组合在一起：魔力强化阵、防护圈、净化四芒星，该是用了她们多少心力呢？一旁的首席魔法师告诉他，胸前的金色四芒星也是新做的，是欧罗拉这段时间研究出的最新材料。  
露米诺斯发现自己真的离开这里太久了。所幸欧罗拉的运转体系已经基本成熟，不需要他凡事亲为，研究工作也能有条不紊地进展。在最后的一战来临前，他向他们请求帮助，尽管他心里一直把欧罗拉当成家——露米诺斯并没有什么家庭的概念——然而要求他们为自己倾尽全力的时候，他仍感到愧疚。面对那样的敌人，没有人不会全力以赴。欧罗拉的魔法师们总是那么安慰他说。  
新的袍子有些大了。欧罗拉不会弄错他的体围，露米诺斯知道是最近消瘦过头了。有人温柔地提醒他注意身体，他环视着周围和他最亲近的几位魔法师，不知为何眼前有些模糊，是过去太久，回忆不起来了吗？  
如果三天后我没有回来，露米诺斯听到自己说，欧罗拉就交给你们了。  
不可能的。  
我们等你。  
有人在鼓励，有人在沉默，但他们——包括露米诺斯自己——其实谁都明白这场战争意味着什么。  
灾难从这里开始，那么就将在这里了结。无论即将付出的代价是什么。露米诺斯曾经以为自己将艰难面对这个时刻，然而真的回望欧罗拉最后一眼的时候，他只是握紧手中磨砺了千百回的魔杖，用力地说了告别。  
终有一日，欧罗拉也会不复存在吧。它以研究光为名建立，又以对暗的审判完成了意义。在他画上这个句号之后，欧罗拉的名字将在历史中慢慢消散，如同黎明时分的曙光没入晴空。  
而到了那个时候——  
不知该说是幸运还是不幸，露米诺斯做好了一切身后的准备，却在五百年后发现他还活着。  
尽管他已不是最初的样子，尽管少有人再识得欧罗拉的名字，羁绊却不会因为荒谬的事实而改变。  
而露米诺斯对此并无怨言。  
作为欧罗拉最初和最后的“光”，活下去——直到献出代价的那天为止。

【谁才是最强Tony老师】  
阿尔弗雷德提出要给露米诺斯修整一下发型的时候，露米诺斯起初是百般拒绝的。头发灰白但是往后梳得锃锃发亮一丝不苟的管家耐心地端着梳妆镜比划：“露米诺斯大人不妨思考一下，如果剪到这个程度的话，就能完美修饰您的脸型，还可以减少起床时翘起的刘海。”  
露米诺斯把头上因为刚睡醒长出来的草压下去，冷漠地盯着他：“抱歉，不必了。我想这是那个小偷的命令吧。”  
“少爷非常关心露米诺斯大人。”管家一点都没受他的影响，依然笑眯眯，“毕竟外面的那位爱德华理发师，风评可是令人担忧呢。”  
“……不管怎么说，我的头发怎样，和他没什么关系。”露米诺斯眼神闪烁了一下，“让你家少爷别瞎操心了。”  
管家俨然没听他说话，礼貌地继续补充道：“况且，对于魔法师而言，长发打理起来也有诸多不便的吧。短一点更方便行动，您不这样认为吗？”  
露米诺斯深深地叹了口气。  
“行吧。”他干巴巴地说。“那就麻烦了。”  
露米诺斯虽然看似不通人情，但也没那么傻，并不是一个会粗暴拒绝他人好意的家伙……前提是如果那真的是好意的话。而在佩特身上，“好意”发生的可能性大概比让他跟露米诺斯握手言和都小。以至于其实本来也打算去剪个头发的露米诺斯，碰上佩特的殷勤，总是忍不住怀疑这头黄鼠狼在假装自己是头鸡。  
不过露米诺斯千防万防还是没想到失算了一步，阿尔弗雷德的手艺的确非常高妙，取下围布之后，镜子里的脸连露米诺斯自己都看愣了一秒。四处乱翘的头发都被料理得服服帖帖，发尾留了一丝浅蓝色，刚刚好扫过后颈。然而阿尔弗雷德捏着胡子思考了一下，眼睛一眯，突然伸手在他的发顶打了个旋，一撮头发立刻不安分地站了起来。  
“等一下，搞什么……”  
“软蛋这样比较可爱嘛。”  
镜子里刚刚还站在自己身后恭恭敬敬的管家不见了，一个金发的混蛋正在将魔爪伸向露米诺斯刚刚弄整齐的头发。露米诺斯顾不上把脖子里的头发抖干净，反手就是一杖——当然没有打中。  
“别误会啊，大部分都是阿尔弗雷德弄的，我就是最后那儿跟他交换了一下而已，没占你便宜。”佩特自辩，而真正的管家阿尔弗雷德正站在后面，笑意盈盈地点头。露米诺斯会听他的话吗？这倒不好回答，不过光法师别开眼神，又摸了摸变得清爽的脖子，小声道了一句谢谢。  
“一码归一码，还是谢谢你们帮我弄了这个。”  
“软蛋想好怎么感谢我了吗？要不明天……”  
“别得寸进尺。”  
“我是说明天一起去埃文那儿工作。”  
“……行。”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道什么时候再次悄悄消失了。佩特呼出一口气，突然转到露米诺斯的正面，表情一下子无比认真。  
“软蛋这样很好看，我很喜欢，真的。”  
对面的露米诺斯反射性地扭开了眼神。佩特笑了笑，决定不去揭穿软蛋发红的耳根。

【憋说话，吻我】  
人情世故中有三条半真不假的道理，一是说真话不见得有用——因为人们往往更想听到他们“想听的”话，二是说真话不见得有用——因为有些真相实在不必去拆穿。但偏有人天生不怎么明白什么叫委婉，佩特第五次见露米诺斯差点把埃文教育得双眼泪流怀疑人生，终于还是狗拿耗子地过来凑了个热闹，其居心大约能在热心助人和多管闲事中间取个平均值。  
委婉，客套，配上尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，话术能起什么用？佩特对此颇有一套心得。你得先把谈话对象的心情给照顾到位了，才能更快速地说服人家吧。这才是大人的沟通方式。双手抱胸的光法师表情不善，心里不知道他这是打哪个妹子身上学来的大道理，这时候换成阿岚说不定会呛他一句“光嘴上会说你倒是来教埃文呀”，但由于露米诺斯知道“你行你上”显然包含了某些逻辑错误，好吧，那么，他得维持在佩特面前的理智上的优越感，尽管优越感本身就不怎么理智。  
“你这句话就让我听起来很不爽啊，小偷。”  
“怎么，软蛋这么严格的吗，还得在你身上考核一遍？”  
“考核过了你来教埃文。”  
客气客气，我可不打算抢软蛋的功劳。佩特毫无预兆地一把丢开自己的帽子，借着怪盗祖传移形换影快速移动的外挂，唰地立到了露米诺斯跟前，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，湿气缠着热气，然后歪头含上了那老是往外毒舌的双唇。  
说真话不见得有用——佩特身体力行地实践了其第三条道理，当然免不了遭受一点点，来自光法师的十分和谐的反馈。

【加班令人秃头】  
这个世界有时是不大公平。经过三个昼夜的奋战之后佩特终于向埃文宣布他罢工了，理由是英雄团工作量过大增加了熬夜秃头的风险，以及顺带，每天他看到露米诺斯的脸都觉得自己心肌梗塞。  
“你熬夜工作又不是一天两天了，小偷。”露米诺斯冷漠无情。“现在才开始担心自己变秃。”  
“软蛋不懂养生。”佩特摇头，“这年头，年轻人都在担心自己猝死，只有老年人才敢聊发少年狂。”*  
露米诺斯知道他说的是阿尔弗雷德——昨天刚刚开发出水晶花园的潜艇功能，老管家外表和善可亲，兢兢业业，结果没想到转眼间就没心没肺地抛弃了船主，带着一船人跑到海底世界，一边享受着窗外悠闲飘过的热带鱼一边还不忘特地发信来安慰：加班是让主人变强的必经之路，我们等您尽快回来体验新功能！  
所有人都听到了船主佩特心碎的声音。  
这事实在不能怪埃文，毕竟军团长一个个身上长了十个肝，工作起来可不给他们丝毫放假的机会。梅赛德斯两个月没回埃欧雷了，埃欧雷的信鸽瘦身计划比任何时候都来得有成效，因为越来越多的信件和信里沉重的心意（佩特几乎能听到迪纳卡灼穿信纸的炙热呼唤）大大增加了鸟类的锻炼量。佩特和精灵王之前有时狼狈为奸，口头合作干掉军团长两百次，但在最危险的时候队友终于毅然决然地抛弃了他——几天前梅赛德斯刚好有急事回埃欧雷了，这下子佩特连个抱怨加班的人都找不到了，只能每天心里诅咒军团长早日集体过劳死。  
反派认真干活，英雄苦逼加班。  
这个世界就是这么残酷。  
佩特嘴上这么说，该搬的砖还是一块没少，只是老往外跑的怪盗坐不住，总需要从工作里找点乐子。  
露米诺斯——快乐源泉，你值得拥有。  
是个枫世界的草履虫都知道佩特和露米诺斯关系不好，在加班的时候更是特别关系不好。自打英雄团重聚以来，佩特就没听露米诺斯抱怨过一句工作。这家伙仿佛生来不知道什么是休息什么是疲倦，佩特毫不怀疑如果他去上隔壁世界的高中学校，他一定是主动要求老师布置作业的那种课代表。  
然后无视同学（佩特）向他投来的杀伤性辐射眼神。  
加班的时候不搞他搞谁？佩特转而跟埃文申请，他跟露米诺斯合作的时间应该算工伤，露米诺斯眼睛一抬：“行啊。”  
说着就抄起双头杖要把佩特的工伤给坐实了。  
阿岚一个箭步杠到他们中间拉住，埃文和隐月赶紧丢下手里的沙盘先把他们俩附近的成果保护好，免得一旦动起手来又要重新整理的恶性循环。这套动作花不了一两秒钟就全部到位，不知道的人还以为他们是在演习。其实说是演习也不为过，毕竟这个场景这几天已经重复表演无数次了。起先埃文还真的担心他们打到没法干活，恨不得把整理好的资料搬出去找个地洞埋着，结果后来发现这连后院起火都算不上，顶多是俩蜡烛在比谁的火焰更风骚。  
风着风着就熄火了。  
阿岚把它称之为“减压运动”，“说实在的，一开始嫌他们烦，现在觉得这样也不错。”埃文感到她现在以大人的眼光慈爱地看着露米诺斯和佩特这对整天打架的小朋友。  
最后隐月作发言总结，“他们两个的关系是一直很不错。”  
佩特终于撤回到自己的角落里，还不忘来一记马后炮：“软蛋要不先睡会儿吧，秃顶了我也不会把帽子借给你的。”  
露米诺斯从鼻子里哼了一声。  
刚刚清理完报告啪唧倒在桌上的埃文想，能在加班加得不如狗的时候还有力气你来我往大战三百回合，也算是一种真爱了。

【养生使人快乐】  
佩特突如其来地病了一场，跟突如其来结束的工作刚好前后脚。在英雄团生病实在不是一件光彩的事情，但谁让这群战士的体力都变态，法师比战士的体力还变态呢？怪盗独树一帜，全靠同行衬托得好。  
好在同伴之间的友情还是坚固的，慰问花篮都全部到位，尤其是埃文，或许是年轻的领导者觉得愧疚，还特地捎来了自家农场新鲜的水果和马铃薯，给久在深闺（？）的大少爷吹来了一丝现充的风。  
无非是普通的感感冒发发烧，一两天过去便也好得差不离了。佩特去甲板上溜达，一边瞎考虑着要不去体验一下农家生活，结果听见阿尔弗雷德报告：“主人，露米诺斯阁下——”  
佩特人已经蹿没了。  
一分钟后，露米诺斯被领到水晶花园的豪华卧室，看到佩特裹着被子顶着毛巾窝在床上，就差嘴里叼一个体温计了。久经沙场的光法师扫了一眼拱起来的被子，一言不发，伸手就往佩特的脸上贴。  
“啧啧，不学好啊，软蛋现在也会调戏病患了？”  
露米诺斯若无其事地抽回了被佩特捏住的手腕：“看看你挂了没。”  
“挂了也不会把水晶花园留给你的，乖儿子。”  
“明明都好了还在这里装病，有意思吗？”  
见面不到几秒的功夫就被拆穿了，佩特耸耸肩，干脆利落地揭掉了额头上的冰袋：“怎么没有，软蛋这不是都来看我了吗？”  
“我回去了。”  
话音刚落露米诺斯大半个身子都扭过去了，又硬生生地停住。  
“软蛋留步，别忘了东西。”  
“什么？”  
佩特慢悠悠地举起右手，得意洋洋地欣赏露米诺斯的脸色由青转红。光法师恶狠狠地啧了一声，用眼神版光谱杀死他：“……臭小偷。”  
“哎，别冤枉好人啊，收下别人的礼物怎么能算偷呢？”  
此病号猖狂地笑，然后定睛一看从露米诺斯身上摸出来的书，立刻傻眼了。  
“《养生保健常识入门》？”  
这是在关照他不要早日秃头？  
趁着怪盗呆住的时候，露米诺斯一个瞬移啪地贴了上去，伸手就夺。  
“还给我！”  
“送给我的当然是我的啦，不带软蛋这么反悔的。”佩特干脆一缩手把书塞到被子里。  
“那还不是看在你生病的份上，谁知道你是骗人的。”  
露米诺斯压根不管，眼看被子不好伸进去摸，干脆来了个大招，直接把整条被子往外一掀——  
一切都发生在一眨眼间。露米诺斯暴起，把佩特给蒙了个严严实实，连身子带头一起。  
“软蛋你搞什么——”闷闷的声音从被子里传出来。“想谋杀我呢？”  
“老实说，现在还真有点想了。”  
“软蛋就是这么对待病号的？”  
露米诺斯不想理他，每次跟佩特说话他都会莫名地来气，现在非常怀疑自己为什么要多管闲事过来看他。  
“你根本就不是什么病……不是这个，佩特你好歹给我穿个内裤！哪怕是上次那条小熊的都行！”  
“软蛋怎么净记得一些奇奇怪怪的事……”  
“是你老是做些奇奇怪怪的事。”  
“裸睡怎么奇怪了，”佩特无辜地露出半边眼睛，偷偷瞄他发红的耳根，“放松身体，消除疲劳，避免失眠——喏，这本书就是这么写的。”  
等水晶花园的船主胡闹够了，终于幡然醒悟，悄悄地唤来管家弄了一点贴心的贿赂，妄图以水晶花园特供牛奶蛋糕安抚露米诺斯炸起来的毛。  
一看就目的不纯，居心不正。  
露米诺斯叹了口气，把勺子放到嘴边。

“软蛋知道吗，保持规律的性生活也是养生诀窍之一哦。”  
“……对你不适用。小心肾亏。”


End file.
